This invention relates in general to electric heating assemblies and more particularly, to support structures for the elements of the assembly and to the method of manufacturing such support structures.
Electric heating assemblies of the type having a resistance element connected to a source of electricity and mounted on suitable support structure including insulating members are used in various applications. Such assemblies may be used independently, for example to provide heat for a space or a room. Alternatively, such assemblies may be incorporated into a larger piece of equipment; for example, resistance heaters can be employed in air conditioning units to provide warm air when required.
One known method of producing heating assemblies of the foregoing type has involved advancing a piece of sheet metal through a plurality of work stations. At a first station, excess material is removed from the sheet metal to provide first strips of metal extending transversely to the direction of advance of the piece of metal. The first strips remain connected at their outer ends to second and third strips of metal extending parallel to the direction of advance of the material. The second and third strips of metal have holes punched therethrough for engagement by indexing means used to advance the sheet of metal progressively through various work stations.
At a second work station, the first strips are bent to form channel-like members. At a next station, insulating blocks are inserted into the channel-like members. The insulators are employed for mounting the resistance elements on the support structure.
Thereafter, the second and third strips of metal are removed in a manner leaving tabs extending outwardly from each end of the first strips. At a subsequent work station, side supports are connected to the support structure heretofore formed for the purposes of increased rigidity. The side supports have holes formed therethrough to receive the tabs extending outwardly from the ends of the first strips. After the tabs are inserted into the openings, the tabs are crimped to permanently connect the side supports to the first strips to thereby provide a finished support structure for the heating assembly.
In order to decrease the cost of manufacturing and providing the assembly, an improved support structure and method of manufacturing same is provided.